Enter something new
by AmazonPro
Summary: A highschool just for youtubers? What could happen there... apparently a lot (I suck at summories. This is a PewdieCry fanfiction which obviously is boyxboy. You've been warned. Rated M just in case) The tittle will change probably. Yep


I've heard of this school before. many times actually. I never thought that I would have a chance to go to it, but, here I am standing in front of the giant doors nervously. By just looking at the door I could tell I'm at the right place; giant letters across the door spelt "YT High School". Emotions jumbled through my brain as I thought about how I, Cry, made it into one of the hardest high schools to get into.

You'll understand once I explain to you; The YT in 'YT High school' stands for YouTube, so obviously this school is only for YouTubers. I don't know the exact amount but trust me it's a lot, I just made it. If anyone unsubscribes I'll probably be pulled from the school; wouldn't that be another embarrassing moment for cry? I checked the time quickly before I took a breath, wished myself luck and stepped inside the school.

Everyone in the school didn't even bother to glance my way as I walked down the halls to the principal's office while trying not to get lost. I took note as I walked that the school is huge and very hightec, it looked really cool. The classrooms that I passed all had laptops built into the desks with students typing away at them. I approached the office and stood in front of the main desk.

"Hello, how are you today," The lady behind the wooden desk smiled kindly, her voice sounding as nice as her smile looks. Hopefully everyone in the school is that kind or at least half of it.

"Hey… uhm… I'm fine….. I'm just here for my schedual ms….," Her eyes widened and her mouth made an "O" shape.

"Oh dear my apologies, I should've known. you're name is Cryaotic correct?" Wow she knows my name even. I showed a small smile and nodded.

"Yes I am Ms," She held up a finger indicating to give her a minute then she disappeared behind the desk. I stood in place awkwardly waiting for her to return. I heard a few more ruffles of paper then the lady popped up with a paper in hand; my schedule. She handed the paper to me with a sweet smile.

"Good luck Mr. Cryaotic. have a nice day,"

"You too Ms.," I turned and walked out of the office, looking down at my schedule to see what I had first; homeroom. Now just where is that…

I walked through the halls trying to find the class but Instead I found my locker. Well at least I don't have to lug around this heavy bag anymore. I opened the small sized locker and carelessly shoved my crap into it, taking out what I need and jamming the door shut. I locked it shut quickly then I leaned on it. Where the fuck is my class?

I quickly noticed another person on the other side of the hall just sitting in front of a locker. I could ask him if he knows…. sighing, I walked over to the guy and stood a few feet in front of him.

"Sup?" The guy looked up at me and I quickly noticed who it was; Tobuscus. I have seen some of his videos and he's pretty awesome. The anti social part of me kicked in and I just looked down at my feet as Tobuscus stood up, watching me. A fit of squirms overcame me when I could feel his gaze. I think he noticed the schedule in my hands because he reached over and took it from me.

"You're looking for homeroom?" I nodded slowly and dared to look up at him through the emotionless poker face mask which covered my whole face but my mouth down.

"Lucky for you we have the same homeroom and few other classes. I should probably be getting to class so I'll show you the way just for today," With a greatfull nod I followed behind him until he stopped in front of a classroom. "This is it. Are you new here? What's your name? I'm Tobuscus," He held out his hand but I just looked at it.

"Cryaotic…," Tobuscus dropped his hand after I didn't shake it. Fuck that might've not been the best thing to do. Hopefully I didn't make him dislike me too much. If he does it's fine… I'm used to it. yep.

"Well welcome to the school Cry and congrats on the million plus subs," Tobuscus Then walked into the student filled classroom while I stood in place very awkwardly. Dammit why am I so awkward…. just go sit down. There's a desk over in the back corner beside that blond just go…..

"oh Hello, you must be a new student," The male teachers turned towards me and greeted my presents with a smile. Good I seem to have gotten a nice teacher. I nodded and went to the teachers side as he gestured me to do. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class? I'm Mr. D'elia by the way, but go ahead and call me Mr. D," Some of the students snickered at the mention of "Mr.D" really mature people in my class it seems.

"I… uh….," I turned towards the class and saw everyones eyes on me, judging me and observing my appearance from head to toe. Maybe trying to figure out what youtuber I am…. good luck with that. "Hello….I…. My name is Cryaotic… Cry for short I guess..," I shrugged and looked to my feet. Some people murmured about who I was and some about how they've heard of me. Alot probably don't know of me…. seeing that most of them have over two million subscribers. But I'm fine with that. No harm done there.

Quickly I scurried to the desk in the back of the room. I felt eyes boring into my head as I sat down on the surprisingly comfortable chair, looking down at my hands. Mr. D'elia went back to teaching the lesson as I payed no attention; I still felt like I was being watched. I looked up for a second and to my left. Right beside me a guy with blond hair and headphones around his neck was looking at me. When he saw that I noticed him he smiled and whispered.

"Hey there! Cry!" I bit my lower lip harshly and waved, not saying anything.

"My Youtube name is PewDiePie," PewDiePie? I have heard of him. Isn't he that gamer who's currently number one on youtube. My face turned red a bit and I looked away. The most popular person in school is talking to the anti social me. Just great… I saw 'PewDiePie' frown from the corner of my eye but then he began to smile again.

"I think you're pretty cool Cry. I've watched some of your videos on my spare time," I side glanced at him and felt a small smile growing on my face.

"Thank you. I find you really funny PewDiePie,"

"Call me Pewds,"

"Maybe…,"

The rest of class I didn't speak at all nor did I listen to the teacher. I just got out a piece of paper and drew whatever I was thinking about. so the whole page was covered in doodles. I was too busy drawing to notice the class slowly dispersing from the room, leaving myself, the teacher, and someone else in the room which I didn't bother seeing who it was.

"Wooah bro these are amazing," Some person took the piece of paper off my desk, I was too slow to stop them. Looking up I saw PewDiePie standing in front of my desk with my sheet of drawings up in his face.

"Hey give those back!" I stood quickly, almost knocking the chair over as I did so. PewDiePie looked at me with a weird raised eyebrow then smirked, holding the paper high out of my reach.

"Okay bro, here get 'em!" What a childish trick he was pulling on me… I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned showing him how unamused I was. "C'mon loosen up I was just kidding around..,"

"Yeah well I wasn't. I… Please just don't take my drawings okay?" PewDiePie nodded and handed me back my piece of paper with an apologetic smile. "It's fine," I muttered then grabbed my things and started out of the room, of course being followed by the blond.

"Hey can I see your schedule?" Knowing he probably won't leave me alone I handed him my schedule and he looked at it most likely comparing what he had with what I do.

"Lucky you, we have most of the classes after lunch together," PewDiePie smiled at me.

"Lucky me," I looked down at my own schedule. Where is my next class located? Fuck I wish I have a map of this place.

"Need help Cry?" Slowly I shook my head.

"I'll be fine… you should get to your class anyways," PewDie nodded and… wait did I just call him PewDie? Where did that come from? anyways… PewDie nodded and walked away to his next class. After wandering the halls for a while I found the class I am looking for. In that class I had to introduce myself again… this is going to be a long day.

A few classes later it was lunch; the one part of the day I was not looking forward to. Lunch is just another place to see what social rank you're rated at and I'm really low on that latter. Quickly I sat down with my lunch at an empty table. Hopefully nobody will come and I can be alone. I picked up my water bottle and took a drink from it. Suddenly I felt a pair of hand on my shoulders and a shout of "BOO!" I went flying up in the air with a shriek of fear, water spilling all over myself not to mention I choked on the water I was trying to swallow.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Someone sat beside me and began to laugh uncontrollably. I looked over to see none other than PewDie holding his gut in a fit of laughter. With a fist in front of my mouth I coughed a bit then glared at him. he probably didn't see it through the mask though.

"Bro…. that was fucking hilarious hahaha!" The blond kept laughing until he managed to stifle them back. That little fuck…

"I hate you. Now I'm all wet," PewDie waved a hand like it's nothing.

"It's just water; It'll dry,"

"Yeah that's true. But I'm still cold,"

"You can borrow my pants," PewDie did a little eyebrow giggle and I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"I think I'm fine sir," PewDie began to eat his lunch with a goofy smile and I looked at him questionably.

"WhAt?" He said with a face full of food.

"Aren't you going to sit …," I looked over to the table with the top Youtubers then back at him.

"Nope. I want to sit with you. You seem a lot more interesting than they are. plus fuck it YOLO," I laughed a bit and a smile lingered on my face. Somebody actually wants to sit with me. And I actually don't mind it either. Even though I am soaked with water.

Lunch went on and PewDie and I started to talk randomly about video games that we like, recommending some to each other or just talking about ones we both have played. The bell came all too soon.

"Lunch's over? damn. Well at least we have the next few classes together!"

"Yep. Now you mind showing me where they are exactly?"We both stood from the lunch table and PewDie led the way to the classroom. Once we walked in I was confused. All The classroom is, is a gigantic room split into several separate rooms by glass sound proof walls. The fuck?

"What is this?" I asked in pure confusion. Am I missing something?

"I don't know how to exactly explain this….. uhm have you ever heard of the oculus rift?" I nodded. It's that device you put on your head so you see a video practically 3D or something. "Well this class is practically a free class which we get to mess around with games like that. It's a class for gamer youtubers," Wow that sounds cool. I looked around to try to see what to do.

"Cry you want to play a game with me? Two player is always more fun!" I looked back to Pewds and actually smiled. It sounds fun.

"Yeah sure," We both walked into a Separate room and sat down on two chairs in front of computers. Not knowing how to do anything yet, I got PewDie to set up the game and put the device on my head. I hesitated because it meant I have to take off my mask but Pewds said he wont look and that the device will cover what the mask did anyways. At first everything was black but then I saw a starting screen.

"Ready Cry?"

"Ready Pewds. Start the game," The game started and I felt around for the buttons on the computer, finding them almost instantly. Everything looks so much more real when I didn't look at a screen but rather through this device. So fucking fun.

"Follow me Cry,"

"K," PewDie's character started to lead the way through the misty air, occasionally bumping into trees. "What are we looking for?"

"I dunno. I haven't played this yet but pffft I know where we're going,"

"Alright then sir," We walked around the map for a little while until I heard some noises. I turned my head to look behind us but saw nothing. "I think we're being followed,"

"Don't worry 'bout it Cry,"

"I'm worrying…. It sounds really close," The game had me paranoid so I kept looking backwards and to the sides while PewDie laughed at me. We both went silent when a haunting sound felt so close to our ears.

"RUN!" PewDie yelled then made his character run to safety.

"W-What?! PewDie come back where are you?," My character tried to run away but it feels as if I'm being pulled backwards.

"AHHHHHHHH! S-SHIT!" There the monster was. It jumped up and onto my face, clawing away. I shot up and out of my chair, hitting the solid ground harshly. I began to breathe heavily.

"Cry haha are you okay?" PewDie turned off the game and took the device off his head then went over to me while I just sat there, my heart racing.

"I think I might've just died," He laughed.

"Nah you're still very much alive. You might want to take that thing off your face by the way. I won't look," Pewds turned away and I stood up as if I am a robot. I took off the game thing and placed it on a table then I reached for my mask. Making sure the emotionless mask is fitted properly on my face I then fastened the latches around my head. The bell then rang.

"Awww man. guess class is over," I shrugged and nodded. "Cry can I have you number?" What did he just say? He wants my number? The most popular guy here wants my number. well that's a shocker. I don't really give out my number to people… It's just for family and really close friends. Can I trust Pewds… is he even my friend?

"Uh why….,"

"because I want to be able to call and text my friend," Pewds showed off a smile and I froze. He just called me his friend. Why does he want to be my friend when he literally can choose anyone in the whole school? I'm flabbergasted. yep. Flabbergasted.

"Oh…. Okay. My number is…..," I gave him my number then we walked out of the classroom and to the next class which we had together. The day isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I actually made a friend. Who could've seen that coming? I'm just that kid that nobody knows or cares to know… who sits by himself at lunch and at the back of the room during classes…. the guy who doesn't speak unless spoken to. Pewds changed that just a bit. Even though I talk to him I'm still that 'loner'. I don't mind though.

The rest of the day went by swimmingly and it is finally the end of the day. The annoying bell rang and I went to my locker, grabbed my bag, and walked out of the school as quickly as I can.

I stepped through the doors of my house and was greeted by the delicious smell of something being baked in the oven. I threw my bag on the ground and walked into the kitchen with a smile.

"Hey mom,"

"Oh hello dear! How was your first day of school," My mom turned to face me with a lovely smile and wiped her hands delicately on the apron she's wearing.

"It was…. better then I expected," I told the liberate truth. "I even made a friend...,"

"That's great. what's his name?" I leaned against the kitchen counter.

"PewDiePie," Mom raised an eyebrow.

"PewDiePie?"

"Yeah…. because the school's for youtubers we have to call each other by our youtube names… so he's PewDiePie, I'm Cryaotic… and yeah," Her facial expression went back to normal and nodded, most likely understanding what I said.

"Oh I see. That's a very interesting rule," I agreed with a nod.

"What are you making? It smells pretty awesome,"

"lemon meringue pie. It's for dessert so you have to eat all those brocs," I stuck out my lower lip and pouted.

"I don't like broccoli,"

"Yes I know son, now stop acting like a five year old," I stuck out my tongue then walked up the winding stairs and to my decent size room. The walls are covered in posters of games, shelves covered in comic books, and a whole section of my room dedicated to my collection of electronics and my game wall which all my games are placed. I plopped down onto my bed with a tired sigh. God I need some sleep.

My eyes shut and as soon as I was about to fall asleep, my phone buzzed. Tiredly I opened my eyes and sat up, grabbing my phone and checking the message.

_"Hey Cry! can I come over? Like now,_" With a sigh I texted Pewds back.

_"Why?"_

_"Because my parents aren't home and I'm bored,"_

_"Why do you want to come to my house?"_

_"because you're entertaining and I need to be entertained,"_

_"Fine,"_ I sent him my address and only minutes later I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it mom!" I called then rushed down stairs and jumped down the steps in front of the door.

"Who is it?"

"Pewds," A muffled sound came from behind the door.

"Okay. state the passcode please," I smirked a bit.

"Passcode? I don't know the passcode,"

"Just guess,"

"Uhhhhhhh barrels?" I chuckled, knowing that he was going to guess that.

"Close enough," The door swiftly opened to reveal the blond smiling widely. "Get in 'ere," Pewdie chuckled and stepped in. I closed the door behind him.

"WOah something smells good,"

"Yeah. My mom is making stuff," As soon as she was mentioned my mom walked out of the kitchen and to where we stood.

"Is this your friend Ry-" Before mom could finish saying my real name I cut her off. "Yes,"

Mom and PewDie shook hands and exchanged smiles. well. It seems like I'm caught in a smile fest.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am,"

"It's nice to meet you as well PewDiePie," Mom looked to me for a second then announced she was going to go back to making dinner but before doing so she offered for Pewds to stay for dinner. With an excited look PewDie accepted the offer and we somehow ended up in my room.

"Cool room Cry,"

"Thank you PewDie,"

"Hey you can call me Felix when we're not at school Okay?" So Felix is his name. If his accent didn't give it away his name did; He's obviously Swedish.

"Okay,"

"What's your real name?" I hesitated. I'm not sure about telling him my real name. everyone except my mom calls me Cry.

"You can call me Batman,"

* * *

**A/N:** Welcome to my newest PewDieCry fanfiction in which we pretend both Pewds and Cry are seventeen years old.

To make this fanfiction more interesting I am asking for anyone reading this to leave a review to tell me of an OC you'd like me to incorporate into the fanfic. Anything would be fine as long as it's realistic! I'll try to use them all at least once!

Dang I wrote a lot for the first chapter.


End file.
